Open Your Eyes
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Penelope gets Derek to help her play cupid for their friends but the tables get turned on them. Morgan and Garcia. Reid and Prentiss.
1. Chapter 1

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Premise- Penelope gets Derek to help her play cupid for their friends but the tables get turned on them. Morgan and Garcia. Reid and Prentiss.

Note- here is my first attempt to write a fic that somewhat covers both my favorite pairings from CM. The idea is to make this angst free, fun, light and a little sexy. Strong T rating for a some sexual language and imagery.

The title of this fic is the same title as a song by Snow Patrol.

This one is dedicated to Dustytiger who also likes both these pairings.

****

Open Your Eyes

Morgan and Garcia

Reid and Prentiss

Chapter One

June 2010

Derek Morgan had a date later that night. He wasn't as excited about that though as he was to be sitting on a bench next to Penelope at a local park during their lunch hour.

At least he had been excited till he heard what she had brought him out there to talk about.

She had said they couldn't talk about it through e-mail, text, or in the office. He didn't really let himself think of what it might be . No need to get excited for something that wasn't happening or to get upset about something he just imagined might go down. If he had taken ten guesses what she wanted to chat with him about though this would not have been one of the things he came up with.

Not if he took a hundred guesses actually.

"Baby girl, I don't think that's such a good idea. We shouldn't butt into something that is none of our business. You're sweet to want to help but, trust me, just leave it be."

"I've done that for over a year now." Penelope's lips formed a cute pout.

Derek's eyes widened. "A year? For real? Wow, way too go, kid!" Then his eyebrow knitted."Huh. I wonder why she has a thing for him though. I mean out of everyone we work with and all the men she knows."

Penelope smacked Derek's arm. "And who should Em want instead of our boy genius? You?"

Derek gave her a big grin. "I'm just saying..."

Penelope gave him a warning look and he chuckled and added "I could understand it if she-"

"Excuse me?" she joked.

"Never looked at me that way cause we're like brother and sister."

"That's better."

Smiling Derek put his arm around the back of the bench. It felt good to be out in the warm summer breeze that afternoon. And the company could not be beat.

"Reid and Prentiss. I don't see it."

"That's because you are not a romantic soul."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Watch yourself, woman. I'll have you know that Derek Morgan is the king of romance."

Penelope fake coughed and said "Booty calls."

"Say again?" he joked.

"Baby, you might like to think you are the king of romance, and you'll always be a prince to me, but leave playing cupid to mama. All I need is for you to tag along and give Reid a push when need be. I thought of asking Hotch instead of you but-"

"You what now? I wasn't your first choice?"

"Jack would love to spend time at the beach, don't you think? But this is really more an adult only type weekend and you're so much closer to Reid than Hotch is anyway. Besides you, my love, I can wrap around my pretty little finger so easily and that really does come in handy on days like these. So just say yes and join in on my little pet project because resistance is futile."

His will was rapidly weakening.

The idea of her in a bathing suit playing in the surf or in the hot tub with the moonlight on her skin, gulp, it was almost too hot to pass up. They hadn't been to the beach together in years and had never spent the night together at one of the many rentals that dotted the shore.

Still he wasn't sure he wanted to stick his nose into his friends' business. "Does Prentiss even know what you're up to?"

Instead of answering Penelope used her best line of defense on him. "She's afraid she's going to end up a cat lady!"

"A what lady?"

"See? You're such a man. You have no idea what a biological clock ticking feels like." Penelope poked Derek in the stomach and kept pressing. "Right here. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Ovaries thumping. Crying out to be useful. Tick. Tock! How would you like to go through that everyday, Hot Stuff?"

"No thanks. Okay. I get that Prentiss may feel ready to settle down and, if you say she has a thing for Reid, okay she has a thing for him. Blows me away but okay. I'm around them everyday and I never saw it but if you say-"

"Sometimes even you can miss things."

"Okay. I will give you that. I missed this one. And I'm rooting for them. I'm totally on team Prentiss and Reid. But I ain't looking to play matchmaker." He kissed her forehead. "Baby girl, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to say-"

"Fine. I was out of line to ask. I'll just have Kevin help me out instead."

"Yes. Sign me up."

She lit up. "Really?"

"Why not? Even if your little plot doesn't work at least I'll get a fun weekend at the beach out of it."

"Thank you, honey! And you just wait and see, it will work like gangbusters."

Derek smiled tenderly at her. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. So when is this weekend away?"

"Three weeks from now. I've already talked Emily into it. She thinks JJ will be joining us but JJ knows already to say that Will got sick at the last minute. We don't need anyone around distracting Reid. And JJ and Henry would do that."

"Sneaky. Sneaky. So what about the hundreds of hot babes on the beach? How will you keep Reid from getting distracted by them?"

"This is Reid we are talking about." Penelope rolled her eyes. "He'll see them but not do a thing so that won't be an issue."

"Lets pray this don't blow up in our faces."

"Its worth a shot. Emily actually went on a few dates with Mick just because she doesn't want to be alone anymore. But she doesn't even like that guy. There was no chemistry there. No real spark on her part towards him. She forced herself because she doesn't think she can have who she wants. That's uber tragic. No woman should have to make compromises like that. It hurts my heart to see. So I figured if I can give my two friends the perfect opportunity to see each other as more than just friends then I should do it. And if this don't work then its Vegas next."

"Now that," Derek drawled "could be fun."

"This," Penelope dragged out the word "will be fun too. Just wait and see."

It would be good to spend time with his favorite girl and his two good friends. But it would be so much better if Penelope was going to the beach as Derek's girlfriend.

Well, Derek figured, he can't have everything he wants all the time. He'd just have to take what he could get for right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Open Your Eyes**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**Chapter Two**

**June 2010**

"Can you get me out of this trip?" Reid asked Morgan, as they were driving in the SUV for a case one day.

"Hmmm? The beach thing? What do you got against the beach, kid? You could use some sun on your pale white ass."

"Ha. I'm just not in the right place right now for something like this."

"It's a three day weekend with friends. Not a major life changing decision. You don't gotta be in the right place for a vacation. You need a chance to chill out in the worse way. This will be good for you."

"I highly doubt that. I already tried to tell Garcia that I'm not up for it but she wouldn't take no for an answer and I finally gave in. But you have a way with her..."

"Sorry. I already told her to leave everyone else behind and make it a hot, private weekend for just the two of us but she turned me down flat. So you're stuck coming along. Believe me, I'd rather you stay home too. Though you know I love you like a brother. Its just Derek Morgan loves alone time with his honey more."

"I can never tell when you're joking. I take it this is one since Garcia is involved with a man and its not you. So does that mean you're also joking about not being able to get me out of going?"

He pushed Reid's arm. "Loosen up, kid. We're gonna have a ball."

"I would rather stay home and contemplate things."

"All you've done is contemplate since you broke up with Austin. Its been almost six months now. Time to get out there again."

"We were together a year and half. Don't I get more than six months before I'm out there again? Besides I don't want to be encouraged to bed some random beach bunny."

Derek roared with laughter. "You make it sound so bad! Damn. Neither one of us will get any that weekend if you keep up this attitude."

"That's fine with me."

"I bet it is. But you can't stay in a funk forever. I know. I've been where you are before-"

"When? You've already told me that you've never been in a long term relationship in all your life."

"Okay, I haven't been where you are exactly but-"

"You never found a girl you liked enough to keep around for four dates in a row since I met you."

"Not true. You should know better than that by now."

"Who?"

"I would keep Garcia around forever if she'd let me, kid, but I missed my chance with her. So I do know what its like to be down over the woman that you can't have but you still got a life to lead. Its just one weekend at a beach. What is the worst that can happen?"

"A car accident on the way there, an unsub renting the beach house next door, getting sun poisoning and ending up hospitalized-"

"Forget I asked. You're going and that's that."

XXXXXXXXXX

A few days later the women of the BAU were in JJ's office, waiting for her to get done with one last case file so they could head to the bar with the rest of the team.

Emily asked "What do you mean you asked the guys to join us? I thought this was a girl's getaway? I'm not in the mood to be surrounded by testosterone on my days off."

"Its only Morgan and Reid, sweetie. Besides we need someone to kill the bugs and man the grill."

"I'll get bug spray and order in."

"It'll be fun, Em. Trust Garci on this one."

"So why didn't you ask Hotch, Rossi or even your own boyfriend to tag alone too?"

"Kevin has a Friday night Wii bowling league that he refuses to skip for anything. Rossi is always writing in all his spare time-when he's not out looking for wife number four, that is- and Hotch needs quality alone time with Jack. But maybe we can bring Hotch and Jackers along next year."

"Now this is an annual thing? Lets just get through year one first please."

JJ asked Emily "See how stressed you are? You really need this trip."

"I thought the same thing too until I heard men are invited."

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope had been out of work sick for over a week. Then one day she called Emily. After a short chat Emily hung up her phone. For a second she sat there in shock but then she looked across at Morgan, who was buried in his paperwork, and smiled.

"I need coffee," she announced. "Reid, join me."

"I'm in the middle of this file right now-"

"I said join me!"

"Okay. I guess I can take a break."

"Geez!"

When they were in the break room Emily closed the door and looked at Reid. "I need your help and you can't say no."

He just stared blankly at her.

Emily asked "Okay?"

"I really can't agree to anything until you inform me of what the thing is that you need help with. Changing a tire? No. Call the auto club. I never learned how and I don't want to. Learning to play Pai Gow? Yes. But I'll still beat you nine times out of ten."

"You wish."

"I know. Not only am I a certified genius but I also am a card shark who can count cards no matter how many decks are used.""

"And you're also humble."

He gave her a blank look.

"Listen," Emily went on "I just got off the phone with Garcia and guess what? She dumped Lynch!" Emily did a happy dance.

Reid raised an eyebrow. "You seem to delight in your friend's misery. A case of schadenfreude, perhaps?"

Emily pushed at his shoulder. "I'm not happy that she got pissed at him and finally ended it. That's sad for her. But in the end it could be for the best. This means that when we go away to the beach together we can try and hook up her and Morgan."

"This sounds more like something JJ should help you with. This is really not forte."

"JJ will have her hands full with Henry and Will. Besides, she's still kinda bitter over Morgan never asking out Garcia all those years ago before Lynch came along. But I say better late than never. So you're in, right? Thanks!"

She walked out, a big smile on her face, and Reid stood there with a look that asked _What did I just get roped into?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Open Your Eyes**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**Chapter Three**

**July 2010**

"Hard head, don't even think about picking up that suitcase." Derek had just unloaded the luggage from his SUV after they pulled up in front of the beach house where they would spend the rest of Saturday, all day Sunday and leave around noon on Monday.

Penelope made a cute face. "Okay, Hulk, its all yours."

Derek gave her a stern look and then proceeded to pick up Reid's bag and toss it at his friend. Reid just about fell down when he caught it. He cried "Ompf!"

"Ladies, why don't you go see if you can get us inside and let us guys get this luggage?" Derek suggested.

"Works for me," Emily said, happy to avoid carrying her own bag for once. Though she was a feminist she had to admit she wouldn't mind someone doting on her like Morgan did Garcia.

She went up to the door of the beach house and then asked "PG, what is the code for the lock again?"

Penelope walked over, pulled the rental agreement out of her purse, and then read the code off. Emily punched it in and the door opened. The women walked inside. They looked around the spacious living room area, that had hard wood floors, a flat screen TV and a couch slip covered in white. There was also a kitchen area with state of the art appliances and a large dining table in front of patio doors that lead to a deck. The deck was raised off the beach one story and attached to a big wrap around porch.

"Wow," Emily said "this place is really nice. I bet it went for a mint over Fourth of July weekend."

"Probably but in this down economy its way cheaper to rent this year than five years back."

"Did Morgan and you stay out here before?"

"Don't I wish, sweetie! That man would have been ravished repeatedly if he was bold enough to keep this tech kitten in this romantic locale overnight. His chocolate goodness self would have been licked until I knew how many licks it takes to get to the middle of his pudding pop."

Just then Derek and Reid came in, loaded down with luggage, "Garcia, behave. You don't want to make the kid blush, do ya?"

Penelope purred "I bet Reid has a whole arsenal of moves that if you heard about them, handsome, they would leave you blushing. It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for. Not the ones who brag about it."

Emily and Reid watched as Morgan chased after Garcia, pinned her on the couch, and tickled her unmercifully while demanding that she admit he's a big stud. The more she refused the more he tickled her till he rolled off her, laying on the hardwood floor, and they both panted and chuckled.

Emily winked at Reid. Already Morgan and Garcia were getting all touchy feeling. Now they just needed to take it to the next level.

Emily said "How about we hit the beach?"

Reid said "Um...I'd rather go to the farmer's market we saw on the way in. Morgan wouldn't pull over but I'd still like to find some fresh vegetables for dinner. The keys are still in the SUV, right?" Reid turned and left.

Penelope groaned and asked Morgan "Is he going to be like this the whole trip?"

"Baby girl, I tried to warn you."

"Hmpf!" Penelope got off the couch, stood up, straightened her clothes and headed for the stairs. "Lets pick rooms. There's three floors. Right through here is the master."

They all walked into a huge bedroom done in blue and white, with an attached bath, and access to the wraparound porch through french doors.

Morgan said "Since this trip was all your idea, baby girl, you take this room."

"Why thank you, my love! I don't mind if I do. Upstairs there are two more rooms and a media room. And in the basement there's a room plus a pool table and dart board. How about you take downstairs, Morgan?"

"That works."

Emily said "Looks like I'm upstairs then. I'm gonna go get changed for the beach."

Penelope asked "You brought the red bikini, right?"

"Yeah but I think I'll just go with my black razor back one piece. Its easier for swimming. Besides who do I have to impress?"

"Wear the bikini, sweetie. You never know who you might meet."

"Not interested. I've got a lead on a Sphynx from a breeder." Emily walked out.

Penelope groaned and called after her. "Lets not go for desperate measures quite yet!"

Derek asked "Sphynx?"

Penelope threw her hands up. "A hairless cat!" She closed the door to the room. "Well things aren't going too great so far. They sat together in the backseat the whole way here and never touched once."

"Well its not like they don't sit next to each other everyday. Its gonna take a little more than that."

"Maybe if Reid caught Emily skinny dipping."

"A little less than that. He might pass out and bump his head."

Penelope giggled. "He ran off to the farmer's market! I could kick his little genius butt! He's determined to mope away this trip."

"We won't let him, mama."

"So now you're on board to help me?"

"When I do something I do it all the way. And if its for you then you can bet that I do my absolute best. So yes, Penelope, I'm all in."

"Music to my ears. Say it again."

He waggled his head at her. "I'm all in."

She covered her heart with her hands and sighed dreamily. "I always knew one day you'd say that to me."

"Silly girl, I've just been waiting for my perfect chance."

"Oh, if only that was true considering..."

"Considering what, woman?"

The smile fell from her lips and she walked away, staring out the window.

"Garcia?"

"Kevin and I are no more."

"Oh, baby girl, when did that happen? I'm so sorry. Are you all right?"

"Remember how I was sick for a week? Well that week he had it planned that we would go to his parents' house on Sunday. I wasn't up for it. He knew I had been feeling like hell all week. But he wouldn't let it go. He made me feel so guilty that I went with him...all the way to Maryland...got sick three times that day and finally asked myself if I could spend the rest of my life with a man who can be inconsiderate like that? Don't get me wrong. Sometimes Kevin was great to me. That's why I stayed with him for so long. But sometimes he just didn't get it...me...and so I ended it with him. I broke up with him at the dinner table at his parents house, jumped in his car and drove back home. He had to catch a ride back from his father."

"Serves him right."

"Anyway, I didn't say anything when it happened cause I was still processing it. Now its off my chest. So lets forget all that drama and just enjoy this weekend. Go get in your trunks, Hot Stuff, and they better be speedos."

Derek laughed. He gave her a tight hug. "In your dreams." Planting a kiss on her head he looked into her eyes. "Lynch's loss."

"Your gain?" she teased him.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, sweetheart." Derek smiled and then left Penelope's room. He was sure she didn't take him serious but he'd find a way to get it through her hard head just how much he really did want a chance to be her boyfriend.

His feet practically floated on air as he went to get changed. A huge grin danced on his lips. His baby girl was a free woman again.

But not for long if Derek Morgan had anything to say about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Open Your Eyes**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**Chapter Four**

**July 2010**

Emily and Penelope were in the ocean, up to their waists, and Derek was on the beach, surrounded by a group of women. He had been heading into the water when the chicks started chatting him up and he, of course, had been friendly right back.

Penelope's eyes burned with lust as she sucked the tip of her finger into her mouth. "Mmm, mmm, mmm, would you just look at that hunk of gorgeous man meat."

"Honestly, I'd rather not."

"How can you resist? He's like a walking work of art. A rock hard chocolate sculpture come to life."

"That might be so but I'd like to go back to work on Tuesday and every time I look at Morgan not see him in board shorts in my mind. Where did he get those anyway? They're loose at the bottoms but hugging his...package. Gross!"

"I think they fit him just_ perfect_. Its not his fault if he's built for sex."

"Well it looks like his new friends think so too. I think you should call him over and break all their hearts when they see him drool over you and forget about them."

Penelope chuckled, her eyes still perusing up and down Derek's body. "That could be fun but isn't that cock blocking?"

"So you want him to invite one of them back to the beach house tonight?"

A moment later Penelope raised two fingers to her mouth, whistled, and then called out "Hey, Hot Stuff!"

They watched as Derek said good bye to the ladies, who looked crushed and seemed to be trying to flirt with him to stay, and then he tossed down the towel that was looped around his neck, jogged out into the water and dived under. When he came up water beaded and dripped down his body.

Penelope made a sound of appreciation at his gorgeousness as he came closer to them. When he reached them he was all smiles.

"Yeah, baby?" Derek asked. "Did you need something?"

She crinkled her nose in the cutest way. "I missed you."

He laughed. "We can't have that."

She ran her finger down the middle of his chest. "You're all mine this weekend so those hoochies will have to do without all your Mr. Amazing God-like goodness."

"It will be hard on them but those are the breaks," Derek said.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I need a drink. I'm going head to shore for a bit."

"You just got into the water," Penelope cried. "You're no fun, Prentiss."

"All of us can't be sexy tech kittens. Some of us just have to get by with our boring, all work and no play personalities," Emily joked.

"You suck!" Penelope joked.

"I'm sure Derek can keep you entertained till I come back."

Derek said, in a flirty tone, "I'm sure I can."

Emily went back up to the shore then.

XXXXXX

Derek turned and looked over Penelope, not even bothering to hide his appreciation for how her bright pink, flowery bathing suit with a built in bra showed off her ample cleavage. He felt like drooling at the sight but he stopped himself before he did.

She had worn a gauzy dress over her suit as she came down to the beach. It had hid her body from his hot, eager eyes. When she stripped that off he had gulped and turned away, before she saw how much she affected him, and then she came into the water and left him on shore feeling like a school boy who was fighting getting a hard on in public.

After that he got approached by a few ladies who were there together. They wanted to know if he'd like to get a drink with them later and did he have any guy friends as hot as him who might want to join them. He was chatting them up when Penelope interrupted.

Not that Derek minded in the least. Being out in the cool ocean with her was much better than being on the scorching hot shore with strangers he never planned to see again.

His voice was thick with lust when he said "You are really working that suit, mama."

She tugged at the part that covered her breasts. "I hate bathing suit shopping. Ask any woman. Its one of the worst things on earth. Even if you have the body of a model it still sucks."

"Well it was worth the trouble because you look phenomenal and that's no lie. You know what? I wasn't all for this trip at first but now I'm glad you dragged me out here, even if it was kicking and screaming the whole way."

She lit up. Penelope teased Derek "Oh, you were kicking and screaming, huh? I don't remember it that way at all, baby. I remember you agreeing that it was useless to fight me cause in the end my feminine wiles make you so weak you don't have the will to put up a decent defense. I distinctly remember you agreeing I could get you to do anything I want."

"Nah, I never agreed to all that. You make it sound like I'm whipped. And, woman, Derek Morgan is not whipped."

She made a whipping sound. "Of course not, love bug."

"Oh, Garcia, you're gonna get it if you keep messing with me."

"Is that supposed to scare me? I wish you would."

"That right?"

"Mmm-hmmm. I'm waiting. Give it your best shot."

"That's it, woman. I hope you took a picture of that pretty hairstyle before you left the house this morning because its about to get wrecked."

Penelope squealed and made a half hearted effort to get away from Derek. He pulled her into his arms, right off her feet, and their bodies smashed together. The feel of her breasts pushed against his chest had his dick taking notice right away. No woman was as hot and fiery, pretty and sweet, funny and wild, as his Garcia.

Derek couldn't get enough of her. He never wanted to find out that she was anyone else's woman again from now on but his. Somehow this weekend he needed to find a way to tell her that when she was ready to date again- since she had dumped her ex- he was hoping and praying she'd pick him.

Or maybe he would just kiss her and let his lips do the talking for him.

Her breathing was shallow as he held her against him. Her brown eyes danced with amusement, no glasses on right now. Instead she wore contacts because she didn't want to lose her glasses in the ocean and she couldn't see well enough to go with nothing at all.

"Hot stuff," she teased him "you could not be more whipped. Just admit it and I promise I won't ever bring it up again. It will be our little secret...not that the rest of the world can't tell."

"Garcia! That's it! You need to cool off your smack talking lips." Derek fell back in the water and dragged Penelope under with him.

The feel of their wet, slippery bodies rubbing against each other was desperately erotic. They both surfaced and immediately Derek wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to brush her wet hair back off her face.

He told her "I don't want you staying out in the sun too long. You know you burn."

"Yes, sir."

"Now who's the one who is whipped?"

"I'd be whipped by you anytime."

Derek laughed. "Baby girl, this weekend was a fantastic idea. I needed this."

"Remember our mission. This weekend is not just for you to relax and ogle my gorgeous body."

He waggled his head at her. "I can't help it. You're a Goddess, baby girl, and I'm just a man."

"We're here to work."

"I don't think Reid wants to be hooked up. Its not Prentiss. Its just that the kid is...sensitive...and he's not over Austin."

"The best way to get over one person is under another."

Derek grinned. "Is that right?"

"The Oracle has spoken."

He laughed again.

XXXXXXXXX

Emily had snuck back up to the beach house, about a quarter of a mile walk away, and gotten her cell phone. She called Reid.

"Prentiss," he said when he answered.

"Did you find any rutabagas?"

"They're not in season till early fall. Why do you ask? Do you particularly like them?"

"Forget rutabagas! I was joking! My point is that you're out shopping for veggies when you are supposed to be here helping me get Morgan and Garcia naked."

"That sounds like a one person job. They already are half way there with the way they always undress each other with their eyes. Besides I don't think I could be much help in that department anyway."

"Reid," she dragged out his name "come on now. Don't you want them to be happy?"

"I know a trick question when I hear it."

"Do you want them happy? Yes or no?"

"When I say yes then you say if I want them happy I'll help you to get them to see they should be naked together. I'm a genius, Emily. You can't use typical womanly tricks on me."

"Womanly tricks," she mocked him and then chuckled. "You are so funny sometimes. I'm not the type of woman who uses tricks. But I will cry if you don't help me."

Reid chuckled. "I do hope that was a joke."

"Come back! You need to be an anti-wingman."

"I don't even know what a wingman is in the first place."

"Ugh! You know, the guy who helps another guy score chicks. I'm sure Morgan has asked you to be his wingman before, hasn't he?"

"Uh, no, never."

"Well, this weekend you need to do the opposite of what a wingman would do. You need to keep chicks away from him."

"Chicks is a rather sexist thing to call women. It could be considered derogatory since you are, in essence, referring to them as farm animals."

"Reid!"

"Okay, I'm on my way back right now but I honestly do not know how to be an anti-wingman."

"If any women approach him just act like his jealous lover. That should chase them off fast." Click.

Emily smiled to herself. It would be fun to have a private project with Reid. Lately her social life sucked eggs. While she'd rather be finding a way to get herself naked with the resident genius of the BAU, she would settle for them conspiring to hook their good friends up.

All romantic relationships have to start somewhere after all. Working together at the BAU hadn't made Reid see her like that but maybe time spent together conspiring this weekend would. Who knows, she just might still have a chance to get Reid to see her as more than just some chick with a gun.

Emily sat on the counter, opened a bottle of ice tea, and took a long swig. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all that Penelope had asked the guys to come along this weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Open Your Eyes**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**Chapter Five**

**July 2010**

Derek and Penelope were laughing when they came back inside the beach house. Emily was already dressed in jeans and tank top.

Penelope stuck her tongue out at her. "You so totally suck. You stayed in the water all of five minutes."

"Sorry. Its too hot out there for me."

Penelope answered "That's the whole point of being in the water and not on the beach."

Emily noticed that Derek had his hands on Penelope's shoulders, as he stood behind her, and was rubbing them. "So did Morgan get hit on by the other half of the single women on the beach after I left or did you give them all death glares when they tried to approach?"

Derek joked. "We're there other women out there? Hmm, I didn't notice."

"I wonder why," Penelope teased and then made a whipping sound.

Derek lightly smacked her butt and she squealed then snapped her towel at him. He darted toward the stairs to the basement, where he room was located, while laughing and saying "You'll pay for that one later, baby girl. Just wait till Prentiss isn't around to see you get punished."

"You know where to find me, Hot Stuff, if you wanna make good on all your big talk."

"That little love tap you just felt was only a warm up, trust that." Derek jogged down the stairs to go change his clothes.

Penelope blushed a little and looked at Emily. "Derek really needed some time away from work. He's so much more relaxed out here."

"I can certainly see that."

"Now you need to relax too, sweetie. Garci is gonna go get all dolled up and then we're all gonna go get some dinner at an ocean side resort up the beach about ten miles. We can eat on their terrace and there is even dancing. So why don't you go put on that little black dress I told you to pack, just in case there is a devilishly handsome man there just waiting for you to come along and make all his dreams come true."

"Ugh, I don't know. That dress is a little snug."

"That's the best thing about it. Now go change and this time I mean it. I can't believe you ignored my Goddess of All Knowing advice and wore that frumpy black bathing suit down to the beach today."

"Its sporty not frumpy!"

Just then Reid came walking in with bags of fruits and vegetables. He came over and set them on the island that separated the living room and kitchen areas. "Hey."

Penelope smirked. "Perfect timing, young genius. We could use a red blooded male to settle this. Em, why don't you take Reid upstairs and do a fashion show. Let him decide if what looks better on you. That boring black razor back swim suit or that itsy, bitty, teeny, weeny, smoking hot bikini."

Reid's eyes widened. "I assume you are being facetious."

Penelope smiled widely. "Junior G-man, are you telling me you won't help a friend in need?"

"Of course I will but...maybe Morgan is a better person to ask. He certainly has more experience judging woman's physiques after all his years of-"

"You know what, Reid?" Emily asked "I think PG is onto something. You could settle this and prove me right. After all you are the authority on just about everything under the sun. We've been fighting for a week about how I dress. She swears I'll never attract a man if I don't slut it up-"

Penelope objected "I said add a little oompf. Not enter the skank zone. I'm sure Reid would agree with me that its important for a woman to play up her assets."

He said "I actually would not be the person to consult on a matter such as this."

"You're a man," Emily said. "So unless you've gone gay overnight then you can help me out with this. Come on. And hurry up. Because I need to get ready for dinner and so do you."

He looked at his clothes. A striped t-shirt and some tan shorts. "What's wrong with how I'm dressed?"

Emily didn't answer and Reid was left to look at Penelope for help. She motioned for him to head up the stairs. With a shrug he followed Emily.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Um, Emily," Reid said as he sat in the upstairs media room, which was located outside of two bedrooms "I don't think this is a wise idea because we have to work together professionally as colleagues and I feel this, while perhaps helpful to you, may in fact cross some kind of professional line. So if its all the same to you I think it would be best if I just tell you, rather than you show me, that yes, bikinis are more sexually enticing than one piece suits but the latter can be enticing also. And I think you shouldn't let Garcia talk you into wearing anything you are uncomfortable-"

The door opened to Emily's room to reveal her standing there in a tight, short, black dress. "What do you think? This is what she wants me to wear tonight but I say it's a little...I don't know...in your face."

Reid swallowed hard. It wasn't news to him that Emily was a very hot woman but he had never saw her dressed like this before.

"Its very nice."

She walked closer. "Really? I think its too much."

"It's a lot, yes."

"What does that mean? Oh, God, I look like a streetwalker! That's what you're saying, right?"

He stood up quickly. His pants were just a little tighter than he would have liked. "No! You look...nice."

"If I can't manage to look more than just nice in this dress I really should just buy a cat and get it over with already."

"A cat? What does a cat have to do with this?"

"Nothing. I'm not wearing this dress tonight. I don't care what PG says. Besides tonight is about getting her and Morgan to cross a professional line, if you know what I mean, and break all the frat rules. Its not about me. So it doesn't matter what I wear."

"About that, since you are insisting that I help you, may I ask just how are we supposed to encourage them to become an item?"

Emily chuckled. "An item? People say hook up now."

"I'm not people. I'm a certified genius. And I could have said pair bond. Item was my attempt to conform to a more acceptable vernacular."

Emily smiled at him for a long moment until he asked "What? Did I say something funny? Pair bond is a well accepted term in sociobiology."

"Is everything always boiled down to science for you? Even attraction and love?"

"Um...yeah, pretty much."

"So why did you fall in love with Austin? What was the scientific reason you were more attracted to her than any other woman you know?"

"Pheromones."

Emily slapped her hand on her forehand. "Well my pheromones must only turn on cocky assholes and co-dependent douche bags. Lucky me!"

"It is not a perfect science."

Emily sighed and turned around. "Could you help me with this zipper? I can get it up, with a lot of wiggling, but it's a bitch to get down on my own. It usually requires a coat hanger and bending in a really uncomfortable way."

Reid gulped. "Um...all right. But only because you are a friend."

"So if I was a random chick off the beach you'd say tough luck, stay in that dress forever cause you're not getting involved?"

"Basically. You can't be too careful with random women. The world is full of unsubs, if you haven't noticed."

"Its amazing that you're still single. With that attitude I would have expected someone to snap you right up the moment it ended with Austin."

"I intimidate the average woman." He walked over and stood behind her. "My IQ makes them feel inferior."

"And here I thought it was the fact that you look right through them because you can only see your crush du jour."

"Crush du jour? I don't have crushes."

"Not what I heard. I heard you had a crush on my predecessor at work and JJ too and some actress off a cancelled sitcom."

"Garcia gossips too much."

Emily moved her hair to the side. Reid took hold of the zipper and slowly pulled it down, revealing her creamy, unblemished long expanse of white skin. He could see the very top of her black lace panties. Nibbling his bottom lip, he took a large step back.

"There you go, Emily."

"Thanks!" She held the dress up to her and headed into the room, but then looked back over her shoulder. "It's a damn shame that my pheromones don't do anything for you. I've never been intimidated by a big brain before." She winked at him and then pushed closed the door.

Reid was left there telling himself silently, over and over, that she had only been kidding.

His body was certainly overheated enough that he would love to fool himself into thinking she was serious about having some interest in him, but he didn't believe that was the case. They were simply friends.

Although after today he didn't know how he'd ever look at her and not see her sexy bare back that seemed to stretch on for gorgeous miles until it ended at the curve of her nicely shaped, lace clad ass.

Yeah, he needed to get off this train of thought before he couldn't walk without pain because his dick sure liked the sight of Emily- in and half out of her little black dress.

No wonder all women were obsessed with that particular piece of clothing. Reid never understood the importance of the perfect little black dress before this afternoon. Now it was perfectly clear why just the right one was so coveted.

They were more dangerous than guns.


	6. Chapter 6

**Open Your Eyes**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**Chapter Six**

**July 2010**

Penelope walked out of her bedroom, on the first floor of the beach house, to find Derek leaning against the island that separated the living and kitchen areas, his arms crossed over his chest and the sleeves of his blue shirt rolled up.

His eyes raked over her, in her purple silk dress that flared at the waist and the top hugged her breasts. The straps across her back crisscrossed.

She purred at him. "Do you approve?"

"You're stunning, Penelope," he answered in a husky voice that set her skin prickling.

"Why thank you kindly. So are you. But then again that's completely normal for you. You're stunning every day of the week, handsome."

He chuckled. "Glad you noticed."

She smiled and moved closer to him, looking up and into his eyes. "So, about tonight, our goal is to not leave that restaurant until they've danced together. I'll stay there till they kick me out if that is what it takes but they are dancing together tonight."

"Its sounds like we got a long night in store for us, mama."

"Just leave it up to me. I've got an idea for how to get our boy genius to do all the asking himself."

"Well, I do know you're brilliant but I'm not sure even Miss Penelope Garcia has got it like that."

"Oh, Hot Stuff, I got it and then some."

"Mmm, I take it all back. You're made me a believer, sweetness."

She made a whipping sound.

Derek laughed and then leaned close to her ear. "Stop it," he teased her. "You are pushing me to my limit and when I hit it then you better watch out, baby girl, because I will not be able to resist you a second longer."

She giggled and laid her hand on his chest.

He growled sexily and Penelope giggled some more. Just then Emily came downstairs. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

Penelope looked at Emily. She had on a black pencil skirt and a sleeveless white silk blouse. She looked nice but conservative. Penelope had wanted her to wear a super sexy tight black dress.

"Sweetie, why do you insist on being so hard headed?"

"Don't start with me!" Emily barked and then walked right out the front door.

Reid came loping down the stairs. He had on striped pants and a light purple t-shirt that actually showed off his body pretty well. His hair was completely messy though and he hadn't shaved.

Penelope told Derek "Do something with our junior G-man's mop, would you please?" Before she went to get her purse.

"What?" whined Reid "What's wrong with my hair? I'll have you know I have a wash and go style according to my barber."

Derek put his arm around Reid's shoulder. "Come on, kid. I'm gonna introduce you to gel."

"I've met gel and we aren't friends."

"Let Derek Morgan fix you up. I'll turn you into a stud yet."

"I'm perfectly happy as is."

"But she isn't happy and if she's not then no one around here will be. Now don't fight the inevitable. This won't hurt a bit."

"That's what people say right before something that really hurts," Reid complained as Derek pushed him into the downstairs hallway bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were seated at a table on the terrace of a beautiful restaurant situated on the Atlantic Ocean. The restaurant was part of a resort. A maitre d had brought them to their table and no waitress had come by yet.

Moving forward with her plan Penelope said "I would love a glass of wine. I think I'll go to the bar and get one. Would anyone else like anything?"

Emily answered "If you don't mind I'd love a scotch neat."

"Beer for me, sweetheart. I'll go with you and help you bring the drinks back."

Penelope reached over and rubbed Derek's arm."Actually, you stay here and when the waitress comes order me my favorite. You do remember my favorite, right?"

"Uh...sure. I ain't never forgot a thing about you, baby girl."

"We'll see, Hot Stuff," she said in a way that was meant to seem like it was a test on his part. One he better pass. But really it was just her way to keep him there. "Reid, could you come with me and help bring the drinks back?"

"I'm sure our waitress will be along shortly."

Penelope pouted. Derek glared at Reid. "Kid, come on now."

Reid sighed and stood up. "Sure. I'd love to. I was hoping to get some more exercise in tonight anyway."

"You're such a sweetie!" Penelope cried before Derek stood up, pulled out her chair and brushed a kiss to her forehead. Then Penelope looped her arm in Reid's and they headed for the bar.

Derek sat back down. "So, Prentiss, you enjoying the beach so far?"

"Its better than chasing unsubs, I'll give you that much."

Derek chuckled. "Sure is!" His eyes moved to followed Penelope as she slipped inside the restaurant.

"You know I think PG really needed this time away, considering all that has went down with Lynch."

"I heard they split. He was never good enough for her anyway."

"I actually thought they were gonna get married," Emily said, to try and prod Derek into making a move on Penelope. "I would not be surprised if he doesn't try and get her back. You know, some things are just meant to be."

"They were talking marriage?"

"No, no, not that I know about. Actually Penelope never seemed to want to look that far ahead with him. Hmmm. Maybe she just knew all along deep down that he is not the one."

"Lynch is the last person I wanna talk about tonight." Derek opened his menu." I bet the fish here is off the chain."

"You're right. Lets leave Lynch and his irrational jealousy back in Quantico."

The menu went down. "Irrational jealousy? Like how?"

"Oh, nothing. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Prentiss, talk."

"He just was always convinced Penelope couldn't love him with her whole heart because her heart already belonged to another but I always thought he was crazy. I mean, yeah, you and her are tight but its just a friendship, right? Its not like you cared a bit if she was having the hottest sex of her life with him."

"She said that?"

"And so much more," Emily dragged out the words. "Looks like you are not the only stud in the building anymore."

Derek grimaced and looked like he wanted to throw up. He picked up the menu again. "I don't believe it. She probably just said that to spare his ego."

"Hmmm, I don't know. She said he was the most amazing sexual partner she had ever known. But he always thought her heart was really with you. I never bought that though. Flirting can be harmless. You're a stud. Of course you need to let off some steam when you're working so many hours and can't get out to find a cute little honey to give the Derek Morgan full court press."

"Prentiss, just so you know, I doubled majored in law and psychology so your attempts to do your mind voodoo on me will not work."

Emily smirked and picked up her menu. "Oh, okay. Thanks for head's up."

Derek glared at his menu like it was an unsub. Lynch was the best sex Penelope ever had? So far! That's all Derek had to say about that.

So far!

XXXXXXXXX

"I wanted to speak to you alone," Penelope said, as she sat at the bar.

"You don't say?" Reid asked.

"I hate profilers."

"So...what's up? Is it about Morgan?" He thought he might work Emily's agenda of pushing them together and then he could tell her he had tried.

"How did you know? Oh, of course, you're a profiler. I can't hide anything around you merry band of crime fighters, can I?"

"Actually I think each person on the team hides at least one, if not more, secrets. But then again if I suspect what they are then I guess they are not really well hidden secrets at all. Do all of you suspect my secrets too, I wonder?"

"About your habit of wearing mismatched socks? No, we can all see that pretty plainly."

He chuckled. "So about Morgan...he must be pretty psyched that you're single again."

_There_, Reid thought,_ I said it. I hope you are happy, Emily. _

He didn't like getting mixed up in matchmaking but then again he did know his good friend Morgan had strong feelings for Garcia so maybe it was worth the trouble and effort if it helped them out.

"Oh, I don't know about all that. He can have his pick of women. I'm just not sure that stud is ready to settle down quite yet. But I will admit that he is my ultimate dream man and every moment I spend with him is tattooed on my heart forever."

"That's...a disturbing image. That would require a very delicate surgery."

Penelope laughed. "I would love to get a chance to cut a rug with Derek tonight but I don't want to be all obvious and ask him. Of course he'd say yes but I'd rather him ask me. He's a hunter. He needs to feel like he's doing the chasing."

"Women sure do put a lot of thought into mating rituals. Its like one big elaborate chess game and only half the population knows the rules."

"Believe me, boy wonder, Derek knows the rules but I do catch your drift because us women like to think we are using our feminine wiles to work situations between the sexes out to our greatest advantage."

"Manipulate is the word that you're looking for."

Penelope smiled at him. "I would never use such a dirty word. What kind of girl do you think I am, Dr. Reid?"

"What is it I can do to help Morgan ask you to dance? Pull him aside and tell him to ask you?"

"Of course not, silly! He has come to that conclusion all on his own. All I want you to do is ask Emily to dance and then I'll bat my eyelashes at Derek, as we sit there all alone, and what else can he do but ask me? Its full proof, don't you think?"

"Not really. He might not be in the mood to dance."

"Look at me in this dress. How could he not be?"

"I see your point. But I have a bed knee-"

"Your knee will hold out for one dance, right?" She gave him huge begging eyes.

"Uh...sure. Why not?"

"You are the best!"

"I thought you always tell Morgan he is the best? We can't both be the best."

"In different categories."

"Oh, I see."

Penelope smiled at him as they got the drinks and headed back to the table. Reid couldn't wait to tell Emily that it seemed like Penelope was actually making moves, albeit sneaky ones, on Derek herself so maybe they wouldn't have to do any pushing of the two together after all.

Which was good cause Reid was no matchmaker. He could barely handle his own love life. In fact, he couldn't handle it, to be honest. All he ever did was mess it up.

He was so lonely since Austin dumped him and left town. Maybe that explained why he kept picturing Emily naked after her private fashion show today. Just imagining what her breasts looks like...the shape, size, the hue of her nipples, what they would taste like in his mouth, feel like in his hands...he was seriously crossing some kind of professional and personal line in his head.

But he couldn't seem to stop himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Open Your Eyes**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**Chapter Seven**

**July 2010**

Reid cleared his throat, while at dinner with his friends, and prepared to ask a woman to dance.

He wasn't nervous. Actually he was pretty excited because this would give him a chance to talk to Emily in private and tell her that Penelope was already making moves on Derek and their pair bonding was taking place unassisted so the matchmaking scheme, that Reid never wanted to be part of to begin with, could cease immediately.

"Emily, would you like to dance?"

Emily choked on her water. She patted her mouth with a linen napkin. "I must have a brain tumor. Crap! And I had big plans for getting a cat too. Did anyone else just hear Reid ask me to dance?"

"What's so weird about that?" Reid asked "If you're not interested then maybe Garcia wouldn't mind taking your place."

Penelope shot Reid a secret look.

He added "But you're my first choice. I won't beg though."

Penelope kicked him under the table.

He added "Unless begging would get you to say yes."

"Uh...yes?" Emily answered.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Reid asked

Morgan said "Shut up and quit while you're ahead, kid."

Reid stood up and held his hand out to Emily. "I warn you that I've never had formal dancing lessons but I've read extensively on the subject."

Emily was in stunned silence but she put her hand in his and they moved to the dance floor.

XXXXXX

For a moment Emily and Reid danced together before he moved his mouth near her ear. "Hey, guess what?"

"Mmm, I really have no clue," she said, her voice squeaking a little. "Why don't you tell me what."

He had no idea how he affected her, of that she was sure. Her whole body was tingling at that moment. His warm breath on her ear was making her shiver deliciously.

"Garcia says she wants to pair bond with Morgan so they don't need our help after all."

"Oh. That's...cool." Emily could freaking careless about that right now. She would be glad for them later. Right now she was way too excited for herself.

It was weird that Reid would want to dance. He never did when they went to the local bar back in Quantico. So why tonight? Could seeing her in that sexy dress earlier had gotten it through his head she is actually a woman? Not just a profiler on his team. An honest to goodness hot chick.

Then Reid said "That's why I asked you to dance. So he would ask her."

Emily deflated and slapped his chest.

"What?" he whined "I thought you would be happy."

"My feet are killing me in these heels. I wish you would have asked some random chick to dance instead of me, Reid."

"Some random woman could be an unsub, Emily. I'm here for pleasure, not work."

"Ugh!"

"Anyway, I wanted to dance with you."

Her eyes held his.

He said "Other women here would be intimidated by dancing with a certified genius whereas you claim to not have that affliction. Unless that was just in jest."

"Believe me, I am not the least bit intimidated by you," she sneered.

"Good." He smiled at her.

Damn, he had a great smile. But she really hated him sometimes. Of course the rest of the time she had a mad crush on him. It was hard to be her. And Reid went on in his oblivious Reid way while Emily inched ever close to forty every day.

God, men suck.

XXXXXX

Watching her friends dancing Penelope sighed dreamily. "And so it begins."

"Once upon a time in a land far, far away there was a boy with too big brain..."

Penelope laughed. "Shhh! I just want to watch the magic unfold. Look at them. They fit perfectly."

"I think they won't know that till they take off a few layers."

"Such a filthy mind you have. I love it."

"I don't see why they should have all the fun tonight. Would you join me for a dance, angel?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"I thought you'd never be available again to ask." He stood and pulled out her chair.

"Oh, sug, for you, I was always available for the asking."

He smiled at her tenderly. Soon they were on the dance floor, in each other's arms, and only occasionally did Penelope break Derek's gaze to sneak a peek at her friends. She didn't want to miss their first kiss, after all. Not after all her hard work to get them here.

But when Derek leaned his forehead against hers she got lost in the moment, her eyes drifted closed, and the world disappeared. She wished she could dance with him everyday because it was a sacred experience to be slow dancing in his strong, safe, loving arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the sun fell the temperature dropped and a cool breeze blew through the air. When they walked into the beach house Penelope trilled out "Ten minutes, lovelies, and they we all meet again in the hot tub."

Emily groaned. "I think I'll just turn in early and read."

"Sweetie, you did not come to the beach to read. Now go put on that red bikini and that's an order. Come on, Em, we're here for fun and it won't be the same without you. The rest of us are in, right, boys?"

"Uh, actually," Reid said "reading sounds good to me too."

Derek put his arm around Reid's shoulder. "Kid, didn't we go over this earlier?" Derek had told Reid that if Penelope was unhappy they would all be unhappy.

"Right. Okay," Reid said "Hot tub sounds good too."

"That's better. Go get that pale white ass in some trunks cause I'm not getting in," Derek told Reid "if you try and go commando."

Reid blushed a little and headed for the stairs. His room was on the top floor.

After a moment Emily rolled her eyes and followed. "If this does become an annual thing lose my invitation next year."

When they were both gone Penelope took Derek by the hand and pulled him into her bedroom. She closed the door. "What went wrong? They were dancing and it looked like they were getting along so good."

"Baby girl, you should have known it wouldn't be so simple. This is Reid we're talking about here. Do I gotta remind you how many women he has looked right past? I can make a list if you can't remember."

"I remember but I thought he was different now. After everything with Austin, he really seemed to mature."

"He did. But then he got his poor, tender heart stomped on by her. Maybe he's just not ready to get out there again or Prentiss just ain't his type. She's..." Derek realized saying hot was not an option. He flailed around for the right word.

"Yes?" Penelope prompted, eyes narrowed.

"A good catch."

"Nice save."

"But that don't mean he wants to catch her."

"Don't say that. My heart is too invested in them now. If Em can get the man of her dreams it will give me hope again for true love."

Derek pulled Penelope close. "Hey, let me give you hope. That's what I'm here for."

"Oh, yeah? And how will you do that?" she teased.

"Like this." He bent and caught her lips in a kiss.

Penelope's body exploded in blissful shivers but instead of leaning into the kiss she pushed him away. "Derek..."

His eyes opened. She could clearly see how they were drugged with equal measures of love and lust. "What, baby?" he asked, worriedly.

"Derek," she repeated breathlessly, cupped his face, and pulled his head down to bring his lips to hers again. She had been momentarily overwhelmed but after a second that wore off and all she wanted was the amazing feeling of his mouth on hers again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Open Your Eyes**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**Chapter Eight**

**July 2010**

Emily poured herself a scotch neat and went out to the hot tub.

After getting the cover off, she sunk into the steaming hot water and then turned on the jets. Closing her eyes she lay her head back, trying desperately to relax, until she heard the sound of the back door of the beach house opening.

She opened her eyes and saw Reid walking out. He had a towel in hand and a bottle of water. But mainly what Emily saw was his bare chest and the tattoo on his arm. Her eyes went wide and she knew there was no way he couldn't notice how she was gawking at him.

Wait a minute. Its Reid. Sure he couldn't notice. He never had noticed her attraction to him before. Why start now?

She hated him. Liked him. Wanted to love him. And was frustrated as hell by him. Usually all at the same time.

Still she couldn't bear to look away as he gave her a small, shy smile and said "Its good to stay hydrated when soaking in a hot tub."

She lifted her glass of scotch. "Got that covered."

"Alcohol is not advisable when you're in a hot tub. There is a warning label right here on the cover that says so."

"I'm in the mood to live dangerously."

He climbed into the tub, sitting across from her. "So where are Morgan and Garcia? I took a shower so I thought by now they would be out here."

"Who knows? Maybe they're getting lucky with each other."

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should stay out here a good long while then."

"Works for me." She leaned her head back and let out a little moan. "This water feels better than sex."

"You must have had some very unskilled partners, if that's a true statement."

"Shut up, Reid!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken all of Derek's willpower to not strip Penelope's purple silk gown from her lovely, curvy body, lay her on the bed in the master suite, and kiss every inch of her before thrusting inside and finally being just where he had longed to be for so long.

One kiss between them led to her pushing him away, as she stared at him in shock, and then she grabbed him, dragged him close and started to give him desperately needy kisses. Showing him with every short, wet, opened mouth kiss that she needed him and wanted him just as much as he did her.

Neither could get enough of the other. Their hands had explored and stroked all each other, trying to feel everything so long off limits all at once. It was completely wild and intense. So much so that all he wanted was to finish what they started and completely claim her.

Be inside of her. Tell her and show her and make her feel how she is his woman and he's her man. He ached for it.

But going fast might mess them up. And Derek Morgan hadn't come this far to treat Penelope Garcia as anything less than a princess- or to screw up his best chance yet.

So he had eventually pulled back, took her hand, and said "Come on, baby girl, lets get some air."

They went through the french doors in her room and out to the wraparound porch. There was a swing there. They sat down and he pulled her back against his chest, and enveloped her in his arms.

"Penelope, when we go home...I want to take you out."

"That sounds uber fantastic, handsome. I would like that very much."

Derek grinned. He intertwined their fingers. "Mmm, you know that you're my whole world, right?"

She looked up at him. A very soft, sweet look was in her eyes. Then her lip started to quiver and soon happy tears were falling. They leaned their foreheads together.

"Baby girl, please tell me you can believe in love again. Tell me you still know in that big heart you got that you believe in love because you believe in me and us and that this is so very right."

"Derek, kissing you...its soul healing and life changing and I'm not going to doubt what I'm feeling right now because it feels so uber good. You rock my world with just kisses so I can only imagine how the axis will shift on my world when your chocolate God body is rocking my bed."

He chuckled softly. "Can you say best sex of your life?"

She chuckled. "That's a given." Then she caressed his cheek and gazed into his eyes. "I believe in love when it comes to you and me. I'll always believe in you with all of my heart, soul, mind and the body that is calling out for you to rock it. Its right between us, Derek. We are so very uber right."

Then she gave him a soft kiss that was a promise and a pledge of her affection and devotion to him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They sat there in the hot tub in silence for a couple of minutes before Reid said "Garcia was right."

"She usually is. About what this time?"

"That bikini is quite enticing."

Emily opened her eyes again and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"In a scientific way. It does its job in attracting the opposite sex."

Emily purred "So are you saying its attracting you, Dr. Reid?" She moved her foot and stroked it against his leg. Her eyes were locked on his. "Or is that just your overly qualified opinion as a certified genius?"

He took a moment before he asked "Are you familiar the saying: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?"

"Yeah but this isn't Vegas."

"Vegas is actually 2,517 miles from here but the theory can still be applied, if you would like it to be."

"Either I'm drunk or you're being Reid. Either way, spell it out for me. What are you suggesting?"

"I'd rather simply show you. If that's all right. Would you allow me to touch you, Emily?"

All she could do was nod mutely. There was nothing she wanted more than his touch. He slid along the seat that hugged the side of the hot tub until he was behind Emily. Gently taking her shoulders he turned her away from him, moved her hair to the side and begin to rub her shoulders and back.

Her brain could barely compute that it was actually Reid, who she had wanted for so long, giving her this pleasure inducing massage. He dipped his hand under the water, found her lower back and massaged there.

Her back arched and she let out a soft moan. "Uh...Reid...who knew you had some amazing skills?"

"I did actually. But, you're right, other than myself it's a painfully small club and now you're a member. Feel special," he teased.

She moaned again as his hand increased the pressure. "Oh, I do. Believe me, I do. But I don't know why you've suddenly decided to be my own personal masseuse. How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"I don't drink anymore at all, Emily. You know that."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

He rubbed her shoulders for a moment. "This would be more enjoyable for you if you stop talking, thinking, analyzing and deciphering. Just close your eyes and concentrate on how good it feels."

"Sound advice."

"When you have a question it's a pretty safe bet the only genius in the room will have the right answer."

"Ha ha. Genius humor. It never gets old." She moaned again as his massage got just a tad harder.

"Tell me if I'm being too rough."

"Mmmm, no," she rasped. "This is...perfect."

They fell into a long silence as he worked out all the kinks in her neck. By that time Emily was pretty sure she had fallen asleep in the hot tub and was having a wickedly delicious fantasy because that's the only way she could get Reid's long fingers and large, warm hands all over her.

Hopefully she wouldn't slip under the water and drown any time soon. At least not before she got to the good part of the fantasy where he spins her around, pulls her on his lap and lets those fingers of his slip under her bikini bottoms.

It would be very unfair to die before that part of this fantasy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Open Your Eyes**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**Chapter Nine**

**July 2010**

Reid was massaging Emily's shoulders and back as they sat in the hot tub. He had several reasons for doing this. One was very selfish. She looked sexy and wanton in her teeny red bikini with steam rising up to curl the tendrils of her dark hair.

His mind was still flashing back on earlier that day when he had unzipped her dress for her and saw her bare skin that was smooth, soft and creamy white. Then she had winked at him and said it was too bad he had never been attracted to her before.

He had always found her pretty but the world was full of pretty women. He didn't think of her in a sexual way. Not until today. He was a man and of course he had about a good thousand fantasies about her in the few hours between now and their sexy encounter that afternoon.

But he wasn't massaging her just for that reason though. It was something she said during the conversation they had when she was showing him her little black dress. Emily had said that she only dated losers in her past. He didn't like the idea of only men she now deemed beneath her being the only ones who had ever touched her.

And he didn't like her feeling like she couldn't have physical pleasure from someone she liked and respected. Maybe tonight was the only night he could give her a little bit of that but it was worth it to take this huge risk and ask to touch her because she deserved to be pampered.

Reid knew what loneliness felt like, what rejection felt like and what hopelessness felt like. In Emily's eyes earlier that day he saw all that reflected for the first time ever. She had let down a wall and revealed a little more of herself to him.

He didn't want to just ignore that and stay safe in his bubble, across the hot tub sprouting statistics till she passed out from boredom. He wanted to be the first man worth a damn who made her body feel boneless.

So he kept massaging with strong and steady strokes for long minutes. He even massaged her temples. When he did that she leaned back against him.

He looked down and saw her wet, glistening skin, a smattering of freckles over the swells of her breasts, and a beauty mark between them. He gulped.

Yes, he'd always known she was pretty but he had never really taken the time to notice she was also beautiful for more than just her profiling skills. Now he was seeing her with whole new eyes. She was gorgeous, as far as her body went, but also she had a tender, needy, heart and a lonely soul.

Reid had the overwhelming desire to pull her onto his lap and promise to make all her pain go away. But he wouldn't. He'd just keep massaging her and let her stress seep out of her body little by little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

With his arms wrapped around Penelope, listening to the ocean lap the shore, the moon high in the sky and a cool breeze washing over them as they sat on a swing, Derek said "This is my idea of heaven."

"That will be certainly be revised the first time I get you between the sheets. That will be our own mutual heaven on earth."

"I have no doubt, Penelope," he murmured, his voice husky.

She wore a sweet smile as she leaned back against his chest. A minute or two passed in comfortable silence before she asked him "Do you know that when I broke up with Kevin I told myself I was okay with being alone for the rest of my life or just having meaningless flings? I was willing to short change myself in the worse way and that's not right because I know better. I know I deserve better and I should have told myself to hold out for the best."

"Was there any part of you at all that thought maybe we could finally take our chance to be together?"

"Not a day goes by that I don't think about being with you, Derek, but right after I think anything like that there's always this little voice in my head that says its not realistic and to forget it. You've been on my mind, under my skin, and rolling around all my thoughts, fantasies and dreams for years but I just never knew how big I should let myself dream for us."

"As big as you can imagine, baby girl."

Smiling happily she looked up at him. "Thank you."

"Please don't thank me for loving you. That comes natural."

"But I have to thank you. When someone gives you a gift its only right to say thank you and you've given me the most beautiful gift I have ever received. You're trusting me with all of your heart, handsome."

Cupping her chin he leaned down and covered her mouth with his. They shared a slow, soft kiss that promised more and more of the same for days, months and years to come between them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emily was lost in a sensual haze as Reid massaged slowly down her spine. He explained about Shiatsu massage in a low, tranquil way that lulled her deeper in a different world.

But she wasn't getting sleepy. No, far from it. Her eyes were closed but she was very much wide awake. Her head was thrown back on his shoulder but then he whispered "Lean forward."

She could have put her arms on the side of the hot tub and rested her head on them but instead she gripped his thighs, squeezing them over and over as he moved lower on her back.

"God, Reid, you are a _genius_," she whispered in a lust drenched tone.

"It doesn't take a genius to give a good massage. Its more about knowing the right technique and having a desire to please."

"Well you are hitting it out of the ballpark."

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"If you keep doing what you're doing you can ask me whatever you want. Even the pin number to my bank card."

"I might have to go to Atlantic City and try my luck at the poker tables if you did that. I'd make you quite the hefty return on your investment too."

"Very funny...mmm, that feels so good. Don't ever stop." She let out a breathless, louder and longer than before, moan.

XXXXXX

"Did you just hear that?" Derek asked Penelope. "I think that was a moan. Prentiss moaned."

Penelope jumped up. Her eyes widened and then she smiled. "Baby, our plan worked!"

"Shhh, mama!"

"Lets go peek and see!"

Derek pulled Penelope on top of him, on the swing, and said "I'd rather kiss you then peep at anybody else getting it on. Come here, woman, your lips have Derek Morgan's name all over them." Their lips came together in another kiss. She straddled his lap, her purple silk gown flaring out around her and her panty clad ass resting on his thighs.

Derek kissed down her throat and over the swells of her breasts till she was letting out breathy sighs. Pushing down the material he gazed at her hardened nipple. "Oh, baby girl," he breathed out before licking at it, teasing her as his other hand massaged her other breast, and then he sucked her tit into his mouth.

Now it was Penelope's turn to moan.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Could you tell me about your past lovers?...Don't tense up. Just talk to me, if you are comfortable enough, and tell me if they really were as horrible as you made them out to be earlier today. Or was that over exaggerating on your part because you're frustrated with men presently?"

"I have a pretty rocky history, for sure."

"Tell me when was the last time a lover made you feel as good as you do right now. As cared for. As safe. As wanted."

"Reid," she whispered, forgetting all about past lovers and thinking of only his fingers still massaging up and down her spine and his words of wanting her.

"I don't like the idea that you've wasted your time on men who didn't treat you right. You deserve to be treated right. I'd treat you right, Emily."

She spun around, splashing the water in the hot tub, and looked into his eyes. They were darker and more lustful than she had ever saw them before and yet there was still a part of Reid that wasn't totally in control, despite seeming so seconds before, because he looked at her with a deer caught in headlights look in that moment.

"You would?" she asked

"Yeah cause I respect you and I wouldn't want to be labeled a douche later on like you called all your exes earlier today."

"Please tell me this is more than just you feeling sorry for me because if you dangle what I want most in front of my eyes and you're doing it all out of pity then I'll have to smack you silly and that would be a horrible end to a pretty awesome night cap." She reached up and ran her fingers over his hair. "So is that it? You feel bad cause I'm so down on love lately and you want to be a hero for me? Is that all this is about for you? Cause I don't need a hero, Reid. I really don't. I need a partner. Not a pity fuck that stays a secret, like what happens in Vegas."

"I shouldn't have said that. I just wanted you to know that me giving you a massage did not come with any strings attached."

"What if I want strings? Can I have them? Is that an option?"

In a fluid motion he slid his arm around her and urged her onto his lap, her legs spread and her center pushed against the bulge in his trunks. "Anything you want is an option right now. I'm not very good at this kind of stuff either...even though I am a certified genius. Pair bonding does not rely on brain power though to be successful." He rolled his hips forward and against her.

Emily moaned at the feel of his dick brushing against the thin fabric of her bikini bottoms. "Oh, I disagree, Dr. Reid. I'd say you do just fine with this kind of stuff."

"I meant relationships. Not sex. Sex I excel at, actually."

She gave him a mesmerized look and then went in for a kiss. And in that kiss they found a chemistry that would last long after their weekend at the beach.

XXXXXX

**Note-** _This was almost my ending but there felt like more story to tell so I added a few more chapters to round this out more. Thanks for reading this fic. I almost didn't write it because I wasn't sure that Morgan/Garcia fans would also want to read Reid/Prentiss but since I enjoyed Fanatical Writer's M rated fic with these two pairings I figured it had worked there so it could work here too._

_Sara_


	10. Chapter 10

**Open Your Eyes**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**Chapter 10**

**July 2010**

Emily woke up to wonderful smells wafting upstairs from the beach house kitchen. "Mmmm," she said as her eyes fluttered open, a sensual smile on her lips until she saw she was alone in the bed.

Laying back she thought about the night before when she made love to Spencer Reid.

She had feelings for him since about six months after she started at the BAU. But the feelings at first weren't all that romantic. He was going through a hard time and she seemed to be his biggest enemy. By the time they were stuck in a compound together, taken hostage, she had a soft spot for him. And when he met Austin she knew that all she had been trying to ignore really boiled down to her wanting to be the one in his bed instead of a sexy, young bartender who gave up her whole life to move to Virginia and shack up with Reid.

Austin was his first everything. If not his first lover-Prentiss highly doubted that no matter what Morgan joked- Austin was his first real love. More serious than the crushes that had come before. More lasting. They went through joy and pain together. She broke Reid's heart.

From a distance Emily watched this all play out while she kept going on her worthless, meaningless dates, kept aching for a man to settle down with so she might start a family (even if that meant adopting an older child who needed her more than Emily needed to have a biological infant in her arms) and while Emily grew more and more sick of waiting around for a man she was pretty sure didn't even care that she wanted him.

When Austin moved away Emily had some hope for her and Reid again. She stepped up her flirting with him but he never seemed to get what she was doing. She sometimes wondered if she should just say "You know I'm flirting with you right now, don't you, since you're a certified genius and all?"

But she didn't. She hung back and let men she didn't give a damn about into her life instead of fighting for the one she did. Last night Reid finally saw what she had been doing and he hated that she had suffered that way. He stepped up and offered to be the man who was all she deserved.

Hot, steamy, filled with wanting and need, kisses in the hot tub quickly led to them rushing up to her bedroom and stripping off each other's bathing suits. She went down on him and he let out this moan that she would never forget till the day she died. For so long she had wanted to hear him moaning like that from her hands and mouth on him.

When their bodies joined together it was Reid in charge, him holding her hands over her head, making her give up all control and just sink into the feeling he could evoke with his strong, steady, deep strokes. Tears had slid down her face. He kissed them away and kept stroking inside of her through several orgasms. Finally she flipped him on his back and took over, till he let go and came too. She collapsed forward on his chest and fell asleep gently running her fingers through his hair.

Emily didn't want to get out of bed that morning, she was nice and comfy and the memories were keeping her feeling warm, but she needed to use the bathroom. She got up, pulled on a robe and went out of the room to the upstairs bathroom. After she was done using the bathroom she took a shower, brushed her teeth and put the robe back on.

When she was heading back into her room Reid was coming upstairs, dressed in pajama pants and old t-shirt with holes in it. He carried a plate of food and a mug. "Morgan made french toast. I thought you might be hungry."

She gave him that look that asked: _What planet did you drop in from_?

Men were never good to her like this. "Uh...thanks! That is considerate of you."

He raised his eyebrows and told her "Just trying to stay out of the douche bag zone."

That is what she classified most of her ex-lovers as and Reid had promised to never fall into that category. Emily was pretty sure that was not going to be a problem.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope has used the adjoining bathroom in her room to shower. Now she was standing in front of the mirror doing her make up.

Knock. Knock. "Baby girl," Morgan said, after knocking on her bedroom door. "Are you up? Breakfast is done."

She had the hardest time falling to sleep the night before, with Morgan in his downstairs bedroom instead of cuddling up naked next to her, which would have been her first choice. She had lay there reliving every kiss, every caress, every whispered promise of love and thanking God he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. That he was a good man and he was finally her man.

But not in every way yet.

Just wearing a towel she walked toward the door of the room, calling out, "One second, Hot Stuff, I'm not decent."

"Take your time. I'll keep it warm for you."

She opened the door, just as he was turning to walk away, slipped her fingers into the back of his t-shirt and dragged him into the room. Morgan chuckled. "Morning, baby-" he started, as he turned around and then he noticed what she had on.

Just a white towel.

He gulped. "You're playing dirty, Garcia."

"Mmm-hhmmm," she said, nodding her head in the cutest way before wrapping her arms around his neck, and urging his lips down on hers. She pulled him onto the bed with her.

"Wait, wait, hold on, baby." Derek got up.

Penelope pouted. She rested on her elbows, watching him with heated eyes. "Oh so you don't want to be shown a good morning? I see how you are. Fine. Have it your way."

"Hush." He walked back to the door and flipped the lock. Then he grabbed her robe, took off the belt and got back on the bed. "Okay, now you get a lesson in playing dirty."

Penelope gulped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily could not believe that Reid insisted on feeding her breakfast. She was not allowed to use her hands at all, not for the food or drink. He babbled on about statistics about lovers who feed each other food have more successful relationships and more trust and intimacy between them.

"Do you believe everything you read in a book?" she asked him.

"I didn't read this in a book. It was a scientific experiment conducted at Cambridge University. And, yes, I do believe anything that has empirical proof to back it up. Unlike some people who won't open umbrellas inside."

She smirked. "There's no reason to tempt fate that way."

"That is an old wive's tale. Its ridiculous to believe that could adversely affect your luck."

"You're calling me ridiculous?"

"Um, yes, and coming from a certified genius I would think you'd accept the label without complaint."

She chuckled. "Hey, you stick with what works for you and I'll stick with what works for me and this potential pair bond just might do okay."

He brushed some hair behind her ear. "When we get back to work things are going to be complicated. I don't like having my life on display for the team. I never have and I don't see that changing."

"Oh...sure. I know you're a private person. Me too!"

"Emily-"

"What we do is our business. We don't have to be all out and proud. Besides we don't even know what's going to happen yet. So no need to rush off to tell Hotch we're frat rule offenders, right?"

Cupping the back of her neck he lazily ran his fingers over her "What's going to happen is whatever you want to have happen. That will be up to you. I enjoy your company and I can't fathom ending this for any reason short of a deep betrayal. I've been so lonely. Last night you broke through that for me. I won't give you up willingly."

She swallowed hard. "I look forward to finding out what its like to date a genius."

"Is there any way possible you won't tell JJ and Garcia what I'm like in bed?"

"Very unlikely that it won't come up."

"That's what I pretty much figured."

Emily smiled at him and looped her arms around his neck. "I'm sure there are plenty of other things, Dr. Reid, that we can keep our own little secret." Her lips smashed against his and they were soon making love again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek had asked Penelope if he could tie her up. After she agreed he very gently restrained her hands with the sash of her robe looped through the headboard.

After that he was able to lavish her body with attention while she withered away unable to touch him at all. Though he was hard as hell over their sex play Derek still wanted to wait to make love. He wanted to take her home, take her on dates, and really romance her before they made love for the first time.

Crawling back up the bed, as she was coming down from her high, he kissed all up her body, ending up at her neck where he sucked on her skin till she was whimpering lustfully again. "Do you got any clue how gorgeous you are, woman?"

"Untie me, please, baby."

"First you promise to behave."

"Oh, I would if only I knew how but I don't so too bad, so sad, take me as is."

He chuckled and untied her. She pushed him on his back and straddled him.

"Whoa, so very pretty. You're making it so hard to stick to my game plan."

She leaned over and started to kiss him before whispering against his ear. "I've been waiting years to get my mouth on you. Tell me my wait is over." She moved so she could look into his desire laden eyes. Derek nodded his consent. Penelope kissed down his chest. "I love you uber much. You're the one I always wanted most."

Finally Derek knew what it was like to have himself be in the hands of someone who loved him. It was the very first time he had allowed that. He had never really been in long term relationships before where a woman could get the chance to love him. Instead he moved on quickly if she developed deep feelings because he didn't want to be that raw, open and complicated with anyone.

But he could with Penelope and that made her pleasuring him the most intensely fulfilling sexual experience of his life. He knew when they made love one day it would touch his very soul to be joined with her that way- a whole new sensation he had never found in the arms of another before.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emily and Reid lay facing each other, after making love. Her head was tucked into the crook of his neck. He stroked her bare back. "What I was saying before, I'm a private person and I do want to try and maintain some semblance of privacy at work but I refuse to try and hide what is going on between us, other than from the higher ups because its imperative we do hide it from them. But from our friends it would be impossible and wrong."

"Its not wrong to want something they don't know about. We're always so in each other's business. It can get too be overwhelming. Everyone needs an escape valve. This could be ours."

"Hiding the fact that we are dating would be like saying we are ashamed of being together." He lifted her chin and looked deep into her eyes. "I feel the opposite. I'm proud that a woman like you would give me the time of day, let alone..." he trailed a hand down her bare side and over her thighs.

"Dr. Reid be careful where you put that hand unless you plan to do something interesting with it."

"What I consider interesting is usually not what the rest of the word does. For example," then he blabbered on about some dry facts on ancient cultures and their rituals, all the while his fingers her sending Emily into orbit.

She might actually learn a thing or two by sleeping with Dr. Reid, Phd.


	11. Chapter 11

**Open Your Eyes**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**Chapter 11**

**July 2010**

"Whoa, you slept in late," Penelope drawled out as Emily came downstairs that morning. Penelope was eating breakfast.

"Morning! It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Bright and sunny out, yeppers."

"Tell me Morgan did not make this coffee because he always makes it too strong."

"I made a fresh pot."

"Thank you, PG. You are awesome in every way."

"I have heard that before but its always nice to be reminded. So did you see Reid upstairs or is he off at the Farmer's market again? Or maybe he snuck to the bus station while we were all sleeping?"

Emily smiled a little. "He's in the shower."

"You know I bet that boy genius would sure drool if you wore your red bikini today when we head down to the beach."

"Do you think so? Reid never seems to notice anything I do. I've always thought that I could walk past him naked and the most he'd ask me is if I'd like to play chess with him."

"You have to make him notice you."

"I hate to admit it but little black skank dresses and red bikinis do work. You know your stuff, Garcia. I should have listened to you a while ago."

"Do tell! I want all the dirt. When you say it worked does that mean that the moaning Morgan and I heard last night was in fact our junior G-man realizing what a good thing he had in front of his eyes all this time?"

"Something like that!" Emily said, happily.

Penelope smiled. "I'm so happy for you! Tell me everything and I do mean everything. Is he a beast in bed? He is, isn't he?"

Emily nodded.

Penelope cried "I so uber knew it! I could so tell!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope and Emily were in the ocean, while Morgan and Reid were on the shore. Reid was slathering on sun block.

Morgan joked "You better use the whole bottle."

"You do know that even dark skin tones can burn and get skin cancer, don't you?"

"Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine?"

"Actually my mood is fine today. I just don't like beaches."

"You should love the beach with all the action you're getting out here. I never knew that you're a moaner. Hot!"

Reid blushed. "I'm sleeping in a hotel tonight."

Derek laughed. "Seriously, man, tell me how you got a hot chick like Prentiss to fall for you. When I heard she had been into you for a year I just about shit. Damn! Who knew that you had it like that?"

"What? Emily had feelings for me for how long?"

"Uh...um..." Derek raked his hand over his head. "Rewind. Forget that." Derek headed for the ocean.

"I can't just forget it! Its out there now!"

From in the water already Derek called out "Come on, kid! Time to come be shark bait!"

Still unhappy about going swimming Reid grumbled as he caught up with Morgan "There are only six shark attacks per year in the North American coastline and they are primarily in warmer waters. Besides what makes you think the shark wouldn't bite you instead of me?"

"Cause you're prettier and you smell like coconuts with all that sun block on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily was in the beach house kitchen with Reid. Derek and Penelope were on the back deck. Looking through the window Emily said "We still have to find some way to get them to admit they want to be together before we go home tomorrow."

"They actually seem to be doing fine on their own. I noticed an increased amount of touching and usage of nicknames today."

"That is not enough. They deserve happiness and they will only find it together. Come on, Reid! Don't back out on me now!"

"Exactly what would I have to do to help you with your latest nefarious plot?"

"Its not nefarious. This is a mission of humanity. Its God's work."

"I don't want to let you down, Emily, so...um...I guess...count me in on your matchmaking scheme. I suppose I do agree that Morgan and Garcia would he happier in a pair bond. At least Morgan has mentioned wanting that."

"Could you please try and work up some enthusiasm?"

"Rah-rah."

"Reid!" She smacked his chest.

He pulled her close and the moment grew thick with tension. "No moaning," he ordered before his lips covered hers.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Did I tell you or did I tell you, Hot Stuff? When mama works a plan that plan is worked. It took me one day to get that boy genius to hook up with our Emily."

"Thank God you use your powers for good and not evil."

"And I got a big time bonus for my good karma. My hunky dream man actually made a move on me."

"Oh, baby girl, your memory must be failing. I made so much more than one move on you."

She gave him a sweet smile before looking out at the beach. "I love it here. I will always remember this as the place I found my true happiness."

"You found me at the BAU six years ago."

"But I got you as mine right here last night."

"No, you got me a long time before that. You just got confirmation last night."

She lay her head on his shoulder and he pressed a kiss to her hair.

XXXXXXXXXX

After hearing Emily's plan Reid declared "I don't think that is a wise course of action."

"It could work!"

"You're talking about trapping our friends in a very small room and holding them hostage. I think you need to take a step back and re-assess this situation. I didn't come on vacation to play unsub."

"We aren't going to kill them! They'll be fine!"

"How will being a room together make them confess their deeper feelings? They are in rooms together all the time."

"Not rooms this hot where they will have to strip or risk passing out."

"This is a bad idea."

"Do you have a better idea, genius?"

"Allow them to reveal their heart's desire in their own place and time, perhaps?"

"No."

"I thought you would say that."

XXXXXXXXX

Right before they were getting ready to go to dinner that night Reid and Emily set about their plan. Reid went to Morgan and told him that Emily was stuck in the steam room, in the basement, because the door was jammed.

Morgan went downstairs and pulled on the door but it wouldn't open. After a minute of trying he was able to finally jerk it open. Emily walked out "I think there is something wrong with the doorknob. Could you look at it because I don't want us to get charged for it."

Morgan went inside. He was about to turn around, after walking in, when the door was slammed shut and a broom was put in it to keep it closed. He cried out "Hey! Prentiss! What the hell?"

"Oops! It closed on accident. Let me try and get you out...Oh no, its stuck again. Don't worry. I'll get it open. Just give me a minute."

Reid shook his head in dismay at her and gave her a look that said her plan was stupid. She glared at him. He went off to do part two of the plan. He told Garcia that Morgan was trapped in the steam room. Worried about him she hurried downstairs.

Morgan said to Emily "I'm gonna kick this door down if you don't get it open."

"They'll charge us for it! Just chill out. I'll have it open in a second." She removed the broom before Penelope got there.

"Morgan?" Penelope asked

"Don't worry, mama. I'm fine. It's the door you should worry about because its about to be in pieces."

Penelope tried to open it and it came open easily. She was shoved inside by Emily and the broom went back in place.

"OOMPF!" Penelope flopped on top of Morgan and they both fell on the wooden seat.

Morgan cried "What in God's name is wrong with you, Prentiss! You're supposed to be trying to get me out! Not get two of us stuck in here! Have you been drinking today? REID! REID! OPEN THIS DOOR OR YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY!"

Reid answered "I only participated in this under formal protest. Besides if you were half the stud you claim to be you would not need my help with your pair bonding, now would you?"

Morgan snarled "You call this help! I'm roasting alive in here."

Emily had cranked the temperature all the way up.

Penelope cooed at Morgan "Baby, you get more bees with honey. Let mama handle this. EP...now I know you have good intentions and I will certainly thank you for caring so deeply about my happiness but I'm starting to sweat through my spanx in here and its not the most pleasant feeling in the world so could you be a sweetie and let us out?"

Reid asked "What's spanx?"

Emily told Penelope "You can come out when you both admit you want to date each other and not a second sooner."

Derek told her "You're committing a felony, Prentiss!" He started to rip off his clothes and kicked off his shoes.

Penelope glared at him because he was not using her strategy of sweet talking. "Em, even though we didn't say anything about it yet Morgan and I have decided to start dating so this, while very sweet, is unnecessary."

"You're just saying that so I'll let you out. Sorry! No dice, PG! Now I know that Morgan wants to date you and he knows that he wants to date you but until he fesses up he's not getting free. One day I'll be a bridesmaid in your wadding and you'll thank me for this little nudge in the right direction."

Derek told Emily "You are about as subtle as a sledgehammer."

Emily told Derek "And you move as slow as a snail!"

Derek told Emily "Pot calling the kettle black! You don't move so fast yourself, do you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about but I suggest you talk to PG and not me. That is if you want out of there before you lose twenty pounds of water weight."

Derek asked Emily "Do you think these are the right tactics to use to get two people to confess their feelings?"

"If the feelings are real then the tactics shouldn't make a bit of difference."

Reid told Emily "I disagree. Coerced statements are never as accurate as uncoerced ones."

Emily said "Fine everyone gang up on me. All I wanted was for them to be as happy as I am but I guess that Morgan is too stubborn to admit what the whole world knows and would rather let the woman he is in love with sleep with other guys than have to lower his pride an inch and tell her that he's crazy about her! Maybe I can be a bridesmaid in Penelope's wedding to the guy who actually mans up and tells her she is his whole world. Maybe Kevin will win her back."

"Over my fucking dead body!" Morgan yelled.

Penelope motioned to him in a way that asked: Why are you getting worked up when you know that will never happen?

He relaxed. "I just want out of here. I don't like feeling trapped."

"Shhh, baby. Its okay. You're trapped with me and that can't be that bad of a thing, can it?"

"That dress is clinging to you in all the right places, mama."

"And you look just as sexy in those boxer shorts as you did in your swim trunks."

Emily gave Reid a look that said: _Its working_.

He gave her one back that said: _This is stupid_!

Derek said to Penelope "It would kill me if you got with Lynch again. I can't take watching that another time. Feeling like I lost my every chance with you."

"You will always have another chance with me. You just have to reach out and take it."

"What would you say if I say that I wanna be your man from now on?"

"I'd say that I've been waiting for you to say that for years now."

"There's so much more I want to say to you, baby girl. You're my God given solace, my reason for waking up in the morning, the only one that can make me smile when the cases get so dark and ugly. You are a gift from God. You're my sunshine. The light of my life. Penelope...I've fallen in love with you."

Sniffle. Sniffle. "That's great timing because I'm completely, head over heels, take me to the justice of the peace, in love with you, Derek Morgan."

Emily and Reid then heard kissing sounds and moaning.

Reid said "That could be a ruse to convince you to open the door."

"Don't you know real love when you hear it?"

"Morgan can be pretty sneaky."

Just then Penelope started saying "Oh God," over and over and moaning.

Emily cried "That's not faking!" She took the broom out. "Okay, you two, the door is open. Reid and I are going upstairs. You're welcome! Send me a gift basket as a thank you."

Emily pulled Reid away as Penelope's moans increased.


	12. Chapter 12

**Open Your Eyes**

**Note- Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story!**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**Chapter 12**

**July 2010**

Since Morgan and Garcia were down in the steam room Reid and Prentiss decided to make dinner instead of them all going out. They had brought groceries anyway so they decided to cook up some steaks and also grill the vegetables that Reid got at the Farmer's market.

As they were cooking Emily asked "Do I rock or what? I did what Morgan and Garcia could not do on their own for years now. I got them to admit they love each other! They are gonna be so good together. I can totally feel it."

Reid pulled Emily close and stroked her hair out of her face. "I don't want you to hear about me hearing about this from anyone else but me so I feel I need to speak up."

"You lost me around the second hear about this."

"Do not be embarrassed but I heard you've had feelings for me for a while now."

Emily immediately looked completely embarrassed."Oh yeah? I guess that is pretty accurate."

"There's nothing I can do to take away any hurt or rejection you felt in the past. Just know that I know what that feels like and I will not set out to ever make you feel that way in regards to me again."

"You don't have to make me any promises, Reid. We can play it by ear. I'm just glad we're trying to figure this out."

"Playing it by ear is fine with me. You know where I stand on this issue. I'm with you now and I plan on sticking with you."

"You don't have to make up anything to me. You didn't even know how I felt before. Nothing was intentional on your part. If I got hurt its cause I'm a grown woman and decided to put my heart out there on the line. I don't need you to be my hero now just cause I told you that I've always been with losers before. I'm not the damsel in distress, Reid. I pack heat."

"I wanna take care of you. What good would it be to be your lover if I can't anticipate your needs and fulfill them, in and out of the bedroom?"

She gave him a dazed look. "No guy has ever even tried to do that for me before. Are you sure you're human, Dr. Reid?"

"I've been told before that I'm a very life like robot but I assumed that was in jest."

She smirked. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope and Derek were so sweaty that they moved to the downstairs shower. Still not making love they took a sensual shower together, soaping each other up, kissing, him washing her hair, and her stroking him to ecstasy.

After they were done Derek dried Penelope off. Even that experience was sensual bliss for them. He finally wrapped her in a towel. She asked "Could you go get me a change of clothes? That dress is ready for the trash bin."

"Prentiss really went full throttle this time. What would we have done if we hadn't gotten together last night? I would have really gone off on her then."

"You did really go off on her, Hot Stuff, and that wasn't very nice. She loves us and she wants to help. Plus she's just hooked up with Reid and she's in that love struck phrase where she wants everyone else happy too. You can not blame her for her actions."

"I'm over it. All is well that ends well. But I'm glad that we were already together before she pulled that stunt."

"We could have faked it convincingly."

"I would have meant every word though."

"Me too, baby."

He gave her a quick kiss, asked what clothes she wanted brought back, slipped on some boxers and jeans and then headed upstairs to fetch her clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"My eyes! Good God Almighty! Come on now! You both have bedrooms!" Derek had just walked in on Reid and Emily in the kitchen. She was on the counter and they were kissing frantically.

"Grow up, Morgan," Prentiss told him, her lips as swollen from kissing.

He grimaced at the sight of them looking all consumed with lust and held his hand up to block their image from his eye line. "I'm not eating anything cooked in that kitchen now."

Reid said "More for me," before he reached out, picked up a piece of cooked summer squash and popped it in his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek gave in and ate the dinner that Reid and Prentiss had made. Then they all got in Derek's SUV and went for ice cream. While they ate it Emily and Penelope walked down a dock, to chat, while Derek and Reid sat on a bench, where they could keep an eye on the women.

"Kid, I'm happy for you. Its good you're not letting what happened in the past hold you back."

"I'm not over Austin but she's not coming back. Emily needs me right now. Its nice to be needed."

"You better watch yourself with Prentiss. She's a tough chick. You know my rule about dating chicks with guns. No way, no how. Not Derek Morgan."

"Emily is not as tough as she seems. Surely you've noticed that."

"Well no one is as tough as they try to look. Everyone has their softer side or weak spot. Still I wouldn't mess with Prentiss. She knows how to round house kick a man in the face."

"She's not like that."

"You haven't pissed her off yet."

"I have the same training as her. Why do you assume I'm at a disadvantage?"

Derek ruffled Reid's hair. "I'm just kidding, kid. You know I said before we left that I couldn't see you and Prentiss hooking up this weekend but I was wrong. You two do got something good going on. Color me shocked."

"What do you mean? Before we left?"

"Forget I said that." He got up and walked back into the ice cream shop.

"Hey! What? Was this trip some kind of set up?"

"You're such a stud!" Derek gave him two thumbs up before going to buy more ice cream.

Reid scowled at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emily said to Penelope, as they stood on the dock, "I hope you're not ticked at me like Morgan is."

"He's more bark than bite, you know that. I do think he might have a teeny fear of enclosed spaces though."

"Morgan seems fearless to me."

"He's a superhero for sure but he's still human at the end of the day."

"I should have found another way to get him to admit how warm for your form he is but that seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Well it worked, sweetie, and that's a miracle in itself."

"So you two are really gonna date now?"

Penelope nodded excitedly. The girls squealed and gabbed more about the guys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They went back to the beach house and watched a movie in the media room. There were oversized recliners in there. Derek and Penelope cuddled in one and both fell asleep.

Reid took Prentiss hand and led her downstairs and then outside. He said "I thought we could take advantage of the location."

"What did you have in mind, good doctor?"

"A walk on the beach."

"I thought you hate beaches."

"I'm not fond of sun bathing but its night time now. I had no problem with actual sand. I did grow up in Vegas you know."

"I know. That's why you think that you're a card shark."

"No, I know I'm an accomplished poker player. Big difference."

"Put your money where your mouth is."

"Gladly. Did you bring a deck of cards? Although I should warn you that playing with just one deck the odds of you beating me are so infinitesimal that you might as well not bother trying unless you enjoy an exercise in futility."

She laughed. "Oh, so cocky, Reid. We'll see how cocky you are when I beat you yet again. You're lucky I didn't think to pack any cards this weekend but the gauntlet has been thrown and when we get home the challenge is on."

"I just hope you won't cry like a girl when you lose because I take no prisoners."

"You can't take prisoners when you are being taken prisoner."

"We'll see."

She smiled. "We _will _see, Reid." Emily walked down the stairs and Reid followed her.

They took a long walk on the beach and when they stopped he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He had fallen for her because she seemed so much like she needed him. He had never been so needed in his life. It made him step up and try to be all she wanted in a man.

He hoped he could pull it off. She deserved to feel the kind of love it seemed like she never had before. And he wanted to show her that he was more than capable of giving that much love. He felt like he could and feeling that way imbued confidence in Spencer Reid.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek woke up to Penelope being in his arms. He let out a happy sigh and kissed her forehead. Shifting her in his arms he got more comfortable in the chair. It was hard to believe that she was finally his girlfriend. Soon she would be his lover. One day his wife and the mother of his kids.

He snuggled even closer to her and tightened his hold on her. She was so very precious to him. He felt so lucky to be able to hold her like this.

"Morgan," Penelope said as she woke up.

"I'm here, baby."

Looking up at him she said "Yes, you are. Usually when I wake up saying your name you're not around. Kevin used to hate that but I couldn't help it sometimes. Especially if I had dreamt about you."

"Every time you wake up now I'll be here. Whenever I'm in town I want to sleep holding you."

"That sounds nice," she said sleepily as she snuggled against him.

"Lets go to bed, baby girl."

"Stay with me?"

"Always and forever."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**July 2020**

"No," Reid said, with a laugh, as he sat on the deck chair on the back porch "you two are the ones who needed help getting together. I did just fine on my own, thank you very much. "

Derek laughed. "Sure you did, stud! I'll have you know Derek Morgan has never in his life needed help bagging a honey."

Just then Derek's daughter, who was only six, asked "What does that mean, Daddy?"

He blinked at her. "Nothing."

Reid smirked and then recited statistics about honey until the topic blew over. For the last seven years Spencer and Emily had been married. They had one child, an adopted daughter who was now thirteen. She seemed to have quite the budding crush on Henry LaMontagne .

Derek and Penelope had been married nine and a half years, getting married just a few months after their trip to the beach. They had eight year old son and a six year old daughter. Every summer both families, and sometimes more of their friends, came back out to the beach during July to hang out, reminisce, work on keeping their bond strong, and remember what it was like when they first opened their eyes and saw love standing right before them.

Though each relationship had its hard times- when Emily fought cancer, when Penelope had her miscarriages, when Reid's mother died, when Derek got injured and moody for six months afterwards because he couldn't work- they always found a way back to each other and back to their beach house each summer.

Besides, if either couple dare tried to break up their friends would be there to try and push them back together. Because that's what friends do. At least that is what these friends do for each other.

THE END


End file.
